Violated
by PMK nut
Summary: Rape Warning. RufusXReno : RudeXReno :D if you don't like/agree with this content don#t read it or judge me. I am not for rape its a disgusting act of human lust - so it is portrayed in this story so SHUT UP! Thank you x


_**Violated**_

_**Waring! Contains: graphic rape. Look out Reno!**_

_I'm a Barbie girl_

"That's yours, Reno, with that stupid ring." Elena said, Reno dancing to the music

_In a Barbie world_

"Oh right, sorry.." he laughed _You can brush my-- _"Reno here."

"_Come to my office. Now."_

"Yes, sir." he hung up and pulled on his jacket. "Gotta go see the boss." he informed the others vaguely. He left the room and caught the lift up to level 17. He walked down the narrow corridor and stopped at the door reading 'Rufus ShinRa'. He knocked twice and entered when called. Rufus was sat in his usual casual manner: feet on desk, reclined in his chair. How rude.

"There you are Reno."

"You wanted to see me, sir?" the blonde's lips curled into a smirk

"Yes, Reno, come here." he said. Reno unhesitantly walked over to the desk, knowing well enough disobeying would be the end of the Turks for him. The grey eyes scanned the redhead's body, making Reno feel increasingly uncomfortable "You know, Reno, you're very beautiful."

"W-what?" Reno stammered, hoping he'd heard wrong. Rufus sat up in his chair, taking his feet down

"I've wanted you since you came here, Reno. That oaf Rude will never give you what you need. I can pleasure you further than anyone could."

"I-I... What are you--" Rufus grabbed hold of his thin wrist and pulled him forwards, attacking his lips. Reno mentally screamed and fought back, his lips were reserved for Rude only. He managed to push Rufus away and made a break for the door but the blonde was quicker. He grabbed Reno's slight frame and pulled him backwards, making him lie down on the desk surface as the backs of his knees came into painful contact with the edge. He tried to fight but Rufus was surprisingly strong. Rufus's face appeared above him, leering down at his desperate subordinate

"Don't fight me, Reno. You can't win." he hissed. He walked round the desk and bent over the redhead. He latched his mouth onto the boy's neck, sucking and nibbling at the pale skin. He felt the man's hand caressing his nipples through his shirt and barely refrained himself from moaning, not giving Rufus the satisfaction.

He felt his shirt being undone and hands running over his thin chest. His nipples were squeezed and rubbed, tongue sliding up his neck and jawbone. One hand continued downwards, over his flat stomach, into his pants. Reno couldn't stop a moan escaping him, feeing Rufus' hand curl round his member.

"S-stop..!" he tried to yell but it came out as a small pathetic plea. Rufus smirked, removing Reno's belt and sliding his pants and boxers down, holding his legs up by the knees. Reno nearly screamed when he felt the blonde's fingers pushing into the his virgin entry. One at a time until three occupied his passage. It hurt so much! They began moving, in and out, in and out. The friction, the fullness, the terrible feeling that more was to come.

The fingers left him. Rufus unbuckled his own belt, revealing his erect member. He smirked at Reno's face, positioned himself and thrust in. Hard. Reno screamed in pain. Rufus clapped his hand over his mouth, looking up at the door, which remained closed.

"Do that again and I'll kill you." Rufus hissed. Reno nodded, tears streaming down his face, hands clutching the edge of the desk. Rufus thrust in again, Reno had to bite his lip to keep himself crying out again, so hard it bled. Rufus kept going, rocking his hips back and further into Reno. The scent of blood floated to Reno's nose, his blood. The blood of a spoiled virgin.

The small redhead was close to fainting, he was already numb and exhausted. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the ShinRa bastard still inside him. Rufus smirked, sweat dripping onto the pale face below. The blonde grunted as he came hard inside Reno. He could feel Rufus's hot seed jet into him, his breath hitched but he was too tired to do anything else. He lay there on the desk, blood and semen dripping from him as Rufus pulled out and cleaned himself up. He smirked at Reno and roughly pulled him up.

"Thanks for the great fuck, Reno. Now leave." Reno made himself nod. Rufus threw him out into the hall along with his clothes. The broken redhead dragged his pants on and pulled the rest with him as he crawled weakly to the elevator. It took him down and he managed to haul himself to his room. Luckily he didn't meet anyone on the way. No-one else needed to know. It didn't matter. He didn't want Rude to know. He'd be branded a cheater by the only person he'd ever really loved, the only one that loved him back.

Reno slumped into the wall of his room, trying to calm himself down, when there was a knock on the door

"Reno?" _Oh no, Rude! _"You in there?"

"Y-yeah..!" he called as normally as he could manage

"You ok? You sound weird.."

"I'm f-fi--" he said, though a wave of pain cut him off.

"Open the door, Reno, you really don't sound well." Rude said forcefully, but softly at the same time

"I-I can't.. I--ah..!" he hunched over, crying out slightly in pain

"Right, I'm coming in." he said firmly, rattling the handle

"N-no! You can't, I-I'm not decent!"

"I don't care, lemme in, Reno...! What's come over you? You're acting very strange."

"I can't tuh-tell you..!" he sobbed, unable to stop his emotions anymore.

"Open the door, Reno, please." Reno sighed and reached up, unlocking the door. The handle turned and the imposing figure of Rude stepped in. He saw Reno automatically and swooped down, scooping him up in his strong arms. Reno gasped and whimpered, clutching Rude's shirt tightly. "What's happened to you?" he demanded, seeing the bruises, blood and tears. Reno just shook his head, burying his face in the firm chest. Rude hugged him tightly as he cried. He decided to let Reno recover before he asked him anymore. He sat with him until he feel asleep, too exhausted to stay conscious anymore

Rude took his now sleeping comrade to his own room and put him to bed there. He changed him into one of his own T-shirts (which was enormous on the small redhead), leaving his pants on. Reno slept, unmoving and silent, his bruised face peaceful.

Rude sat by the bed, watching him sleep. He wondered what had happened to put the usually cheerful, wisecracking redhead into such a state that he was sobbing helplessly into his chest.

"N-no...stop it, please..! It hurts...I-I can't! H-help me, Rude!" Reno cried in his sleep, writhing. Rude shook him. Reno's eyes snapped open, then quickly filled with tears. "R-Rude! I'm sorry, he m-made me!" he sobbed, clutching desperately at his shirt

"What are you talking about? Who made you do what?"

"R-Rufus...made me.."

"Made you what?"

"H-he made me have s-sex with him!"

"He raped you?" Reno nodded, burying his face in his chest, his thin shoulders heaving as he sobbed. Rude hugged him tightly, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. Rude knew Reno was - had been - a virgin, as was he. They were saving themselves for each other but now...

"I-I'm sorry, Rude, I didn't mean--"

"Reno, don't you dare blame yourself for this. Its not your fault, none of this is, ok?" he sighed and kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I l-love you too.." he whispered, sniffing.

"Let's get you cleaned up, ok?" Rude said softly, picking up the smaller man and carrying him to the bathroom. "Does it hurt?" Reno nodded. Rude removed the redhead's clothes, noticing blood on Reno's legs. He placed the weak body in the bath so he could lie down and got the shower to hot. He gently sat Reno up and sprayed the soothing water over his back. He then hoisted him up a little to wash away all the blood from his lower half, it turning pink on the porcelain before disappearing down the drain with the water. Reno grabbed a handful of Rude's shirt, tensing up with pain

"It h-hurts..!" he whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"I know, Reno, I can't--" Rude said, not knowing what to do. He needed help. "Reno, can I get Elena, she's good with--"

"N-no, please... don't t-tell anyone..!" he begged weakly, looking up at him with huge eyes. Rude sighed and kissed his forehead

"Alright, but you're staying here, I don't want you to be alone, ok?" Reno nodded. Rude smiled and picked him up out of the bath, wrapping his frail body in a big fluffy towel. Reno cried out in pain, biting his damaged lip. "Don't bit your lip, bite my sleeve." Rude said. Reno did so when the next pain surged up his spine.

Rude dried him off and, as the blood had stopped, dressed him in some pyjamas. "There you go, feel a little better now?" he asked, lying Reno back in bed. The redhead nodded, smiling weakly

"Yeah, thanks.."

"I should tell Tseng, Rufus needs to be punished for what he's done.." Reno was already asleep, exhausted. Rude smiled and kissed his forehead, stroking the damp red hair away. He lay down beside him, holding his thin body close. Eventually, he fell asleep too.


End file.
